


Зарисовка

by Skyriver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriver/pseuds/Skyriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неметон жаждет новых жертв и его выбор падает на баньши и бывшего альфу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка

**Author's Note:**

> Увидела это арт в контакте и драббл возник сам по себе  
> [](http://radikal.ru/fp/71af7e3fa9a146f0b52f6737f8b5ffcb)

Когда дверь захлопывается, она чувствует облегчение. Больше нет сомнений, нет сожалений, и только беспокойство в груди ноет глухо, как еще незажившая рана.

Хрипло каркает ворона. Ее гнездо на старой рябине возле дома уже пустует, и одинокие крики порой разрывают тишину, царящую в доме.

Время тянется, сбегает струйкой песка по стеклянной трубке песочных часов. Быстро в начале и постепенно замедляясь.

Волк все еще скребет порог двери. Он уже перестал надрывно выть и просто стачивает когти до крови и подушечек лап. За дверью тоже пахнет кровью.

Лидия достает старую маску и примеряет ее. Последняя человеческая мечта так и осталась мечтой.

Снаружи разыгралась буря. Слышно как железный фонарь бьется о край изогнутого светильника. Неметон вновь поглощает очередную жертву. Может быть и не одну. Лидия представляет, как корни дерева жадно протягиваются вглубь и вдаль, ползут под землей, обвивая землю. Еще немного и они взломают сухой деревянный пол и протиснуться в дом, чтобы забрать то, что отняли у Хозяина этих земель. Но буря стихает, а они по-прежнему тут. В безопасности.

После бури птиц уже не слышно. Неестественная тишина начинает давить на них.

Сезон сменяется сезоном.

Волк больше не рвется наружу. Он лежит у кровати, не сводя настороженных глаз с двери. Лидия завидует тому, что он может услышать чужие шаги раньше нее. Но вскоре зависть проходит, потому что никто не приходит за ними. Да и, наверное, не придет.

Чтобы занять время она обрывает бусины с маски и раскидывает их на полу. Иногда ей кажется, что в этом беспорядке она вот-вот увидит что-то важное. Но вскоре это чувство проходит, и Лидия снова собирает бусины в горсть.

Небо затягивает облаками.

Пахнет дымом. Волк без конца принюхивается и вьется беспокойно около двери.

Лес в огне. Когда стена пламени доходит до них, Лидия держит в одной руке маску, другой запускает пальцы в густую шерсть, удерживая зверя рядом с собой.

Пожар проходит мимо. Ствол старой рябины не загорелся и даже не потемнел, не говоря уже о доме. И Лидия с облегчением чувствует, что время вышло.

Дверь падает на землю, едва волк толкает ее передними лапами. Он не торопится бежать вперед и ждет Лидию. За их спинами остается бушующий пожар и пустое укрытие. Чужой беззвучный крик вибрирует в воздухе. Неметон боится огня, так же как и другое живое существо.

Они выходят на край леса, где их уже ждут. Лидия ускоряет шаг, краем глаза замечая, как спадает проклятие с ее спутника и тело волка выгибается немыслимым образом, становясь человеческим. Она оставляет Дерека позади у старенького джипа с его владельцем, проходит мимо Скотта, приветственно вскидывающего руку, и останавливается рядом с последним выжившим членом стаи. Вглядываясь в горящие голубые глаза, Лидия делает глубокий вдох и кричит, выпуская наружу песню, что так долго оставалась внутри, не давая ей покоя. Где-то в глубине леса умирает Неметон и последний друид, осмелившийся обратиться к нему за силой.


End file.
